Misty
She is a Water Pokemon Master. History A stubborn tomboy, Misty is the youngest of four sisters who live in the Cerulean Gym. Fed up with her more glamorous older sisters, Misty left the Gym with the goal of becoming the world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer. She first met Ash when she "caught" him with her fishing line in a river between Pallet Town andViridian City. She traveled around with Ash, Brock, and Tracey through the Kanto region, the Orange Archipelago, and the Johto region. Her purpose was ostensibly to get Ash to replace her bicycle, which he had accidentally destroyed when they first met. However, Misty often seemed to have forgotten about the bicycle, indicating that her real reason for following along was that she simply wanted to remain with her friends. During her travels with Ash, she, aside from training to become the best Water Pokémon Trainer, also acted as his coach in many Pokémon battles. It was also her job to drag Brock away from women by his ear. Misty made her anime debut in Pokémon, I Choose You!, fishing in a nearby river on Route 1. As her fishing rod snagged something, she managed to pull out not a Water-type Pokémon, but Ash and his injured Pikachu, who were being chased by a flock of Spearow. After pointing Ash in the direction of the nearest Pokémon Center, the one in Viridian City, he borrowed her bike, saying that he would return it someday. In the next episode, Misty appeared in the Pokémon Center after Ash dropped off his Pikachu, holding her charred bike and demanding a new one right away. She got distracted from her demands when Nurse Joy brought Pikachu out, sad to see Pikachu in such condition. Before anything else could be said, an Ekans and Koffing burst through the ceiling, and Team Rocket come through as well. After helping Nurse Joy and Ash wheel Pikachu into the back room, she told Ash to help defend the Pokémon Center with the Pokémon in stock. After a few failed tries, she decided to step in herself, and sent out her Goldeen to buy some time, though she quickly recalled it since it couldn't battle on land. Later in the episode, it was revealed by Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy that Misty had gone with Ash to the Viridian Forest. As the screen cuts to them, Misty lets out a scream, seeing a Bug-type Pokémon, which happens to be a Caterpie, revealing her fear of Bug Pokémon. She told Ash to do something about it, so he decided to throw a Poké Ball at it. Johto Misty participated in the Whirl Cup alongside Ash from Octillery the Outcast to The Perfect Match!. She defeated Ash in the second round and made it to the best eight of the competition before she narrowly lost to Trinity. After Ash competed in the Silver Conference, however, her bicycle was repaired and returned to her by the Viridian City Nurse Joy. Misty was shown to be sad that she no longer had the convenient excuse to travel with Ash, especially when she saw that Ash hadn't learned that and had assumed she followed him because of her bike. In addition, her sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet, called Misty at this time to tell her they were going on a world tour, and needed her to return to Cerulean and watch the Gym in their absence. However, Misty saw how Ash truly cared for her when he saved her from a trio of Pokémon gangsters. Misty wanted to stay with Ash, but felt it was her responsibility to take over the Gym, which would be shut down if left unattended. Upon the return of her sisters, Misty remained the sole Cerulean Gym Leader. Since their return, only Daisy appears to spend any significant amount of time at the Gym. While working in the Gym, Misty sometimes receives help from Tracey when he is either visiting or running an errand for Professor Oak. Pokemon #Staryu #Starmie #Goldeen #Psyduck #Horsea #Togepi Failed to Catch Pokemon # Oddish # Eevee # Totodile Screenshots 26.png misty.PNG 40 (1).png 24mikey.png 98ditto.png 62headbutt.png 69lapras.png 12 (1).png 64misty.PNG 57pleaseno.PNG 30m.PNG 32m.PNG 59misty.PNG 60misty.PNG 5m.PNG 6m.PNG 4m.PNG 2m.PNG 3m.PNG 1m.PNG Dance.PNG 23m.PNG 24m.PNG 25m.PNG 26m.PNG 27nj.PNG 28nj.PNG 29nj.PNG 30m1.PNG 31misty.PNG 32m1.PNG 33m.PNG 5ya.PNG 6sit.PNG 7sell.PNG 8POKEMON.PNG 9RESTING.PNG 11misty.PNG 12plan.PNG 13stubborn.PNG 14badge.PNG 15head.PNG 16consciouness.PNG 17niceguy.PNG 11misty1.PNG 12misty.PNG 13misty.PNG 15misty.PNG 17squad.PNG 23caught.PNG 24tied.PNG 25superpotion.PNG 26shop.PNG 29died.PNG 30misty.PNG 31run.PNG 44togepi.png 40ya.PNG 41hungry.PNG 42ithink.PNG 45showdown.PNG 50hop.PNG 51misty.PNG 52misty.PNG 53;M.PNG 54;M.PNG 55;.PNG 11m.PNG 78oj.PNG 79misty.PNG 80misty.PNG 83oj.PNG 84oj.PNG 99rebecca.png 016.jpg 015am.jpg 014.jpg 012.jpg 011.jpg 382.jpg 383.jpg 384.jpg 380.jpg 368.jpg 367.jpg 93ass.PNG 110.jpg 108.jpg 107.jpg 106.jpg 104.jpg 075-0.jpg 073-0.jpg 072.jpg 063.jpg 074.jpg 008.jpg 009.jpg 010misty.jpg 015misty.jpg 017.jpg 132.jpg 173.jpg 174misty.jpg 175.jpg 176.jpg 185.jpg 190.jpg 201.jpg 279.jpg 284misty.jpg 302.jpg 139.jpg 138.jpg 137brock.jpg 339.jpg 305.jpg 304.jpg 303.jpg 244-0.jpg 243.jpg 241.jpg 233.jpg 022.jpg 231.jpg 013-0.jpg 162ann.jpg 157.jpg 156.jpg 168.jpg 174misty1.jpg 332.jpg 323.jpg 197.jpg 138-0.jpg 129-0.jpg 128-0.jpg 127-0.jpg 122-0.jpg 121.jpg 120.jpg 119-0.jpg 118.jpg 116.jpg 115.jpg 114-0.jpg 113-0.jpg 109.jpg 100.jpg 096.jpg 092-0.jpg 091-0.jpg 090-0.jpg 084.jpg 064-1.jpg 057-0.jpg 041.jpg 038.jpg 037.jpg 036.jpg 035-0.jpg 034-0.jpg 033.jpg 019.jpg 012-0.jpg 011-0.jpg 126-0.jpg 124.jpg 123.jpg 122-1.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe‏‎ Category:Divas Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Red Head Harem Category:Champions Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders of Teams